zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Original Zelda Dungeon Redirects
I see some of the alternate names for the original Zelda Dungeons (Level 1=The Eagle, etc.) are redirects linking to the dungeon in question. Others don't have a redirect. I wanted to confirm that the following things are correct before I proceed: # We want to have all the LoZ dungeon names (Eagle, Lion, Snake, etc.) redirect to the page for the appropriate dungeon. We do this for some already, and I think it makes perfect sense as those are commonly used names. # If a thing, "Wind Waker" for example, has two possible pages to link to (Wind Waker the Item /Wind Waker the Game), you have the term link to one of them, and put one of those headers on the page saying "This article is about A, for B, see BLAH." # If a thing, "Twilight Princess" for example, has three or more possible pages to link to (Zelda/Midna/The Game), you create a disambig that links to all of them, and none of them require the "This is about A, etc..." header. # The LoZ manual names all the first quest dungeons. Is there an official source for Second Quest ones? I'm fairly confident in the above points, and would be happy to sort all that out myself, but just want to be sure I have the conventions straight and that this isn't something that requires a community discussion before it can be added.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :One problem with those names is they are not actually technically the real name. While you can match up the shape of the dungeon map to the picture in a manual, there is nothing stating that Level 1 is The Eagle (either by saying or having the dungeon map with the name). It's like constellations, while you can see that a few stars look like Orion it is still up for interpretation. While I support them as official names, it isn't a clear cut case. There is nothing to support any additional names for the Second Quest dungeons besides knowing that the map looks like a letter. I do think something needs to be done but I do think it needs to be a community discussion on how to get it done. If you have a plan on how you were planning on handling each case (as each name in the manual presents a different situation), I would love to hear it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty clear which dungeon is which shape, seeing as the dungeons are numbered and the names/shapes are presented in order in the manual (picture of manual). The ones that can easily be matched up to a dungeon shape, like the Manji, Moon, etc., are consistent with that order (site showing dungeon maps). Furthermore, all of our first quest dungeon pages already present these as alternate names, and Manji, Lizard, and Demon are already redirects to those dungeons. Here is how I propose handling each case; I'm mostly just applying those 4 rules I listed above, so if 2 and 3 aren't as standard as I think they are, some of this may change: *Level 1 - Eagle: Eagle currently redirects to Evil Eagle. Change it to a disambig linking to Evil Eagle, Eagle's Tower, and Level 1 (First Quest) (the Eagle's Tower part is something separate that I think should be done for it's own sake. If people don't like that we would instead simply give the Evil Eagle page a header saying "This is about the boss, for Level 1, see etc."). *Level 2 - Moon: Moon currently is the page for the MM moon, with one of those things on top also pointing to Lunar Phases from WW. Change Moon to a disambig, linking to the Majora's Mask Moon (which would need to be moved to "Moon (Majora's Mask)"), Lunar Phases, and Level 2 (First Quest). *Level 3 - Manji: Manji already a redirect to Level 3 (First Quest), so leave it as is. *Level 4 - Snake: "Snake" is already a disambig linking to a number of things. Simply add Level 4 (First Quest) to the list. *Level 5 - Lizard: "Lizard" already redirects to Level 5 (First Quest), so leave it as it is. *Level 6 - Dragon: Dragon is currently a page about dragons. Add one of those headers saying "This is about the recurring species, for Level 6 etc....". *Level 7 - Demon: "Demon" already redirects to Level 7 (First Quest), so leave it as it is. *Level 8 - Lion: Lion is currently a page about a character from one of the non-canonical Tingle games. We could do a couple things here: Add a header on the existing page linking to Level 8 (First Quest), or make Lion a disambig linking to the Tingle Lion (moved to "Lion (Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip)"), Level 8 (First Quest), Lynel (they look like lions, particularly in ALttP, and one might search for them using the word), and maybe King of Red Lions and Prince of Red Lions. *Level 9 - Death Mountain/Skull: It's technically labeled "Death Mountain" in the manual, though both the manual and in game map clearly depict a skull. We could give the page for Skull one of those headers pointing to Level 9 (First Quest), or ignore it since it's a little less official. *There's really no official source of Second Quest dungeon names at the moment (probably never will be), so I'd ignore them unless someone does come up with something. Since we're already presenting those names in-article and using some of them as redirects, I feel like we should have all the names link to the dungeons via redirect/disambig-page/disambig-header or some such thing.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC)